


The Winter Rose: Paloma

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Series: The Winter Rose [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Marvel - Freeform, Nick Fury - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes, the "winter soldier",  leaving the Captain on the bank of the river, he struggles to understand who he is, and what connection he has to the man that he's supposed to kill.Paloma, a spy and assassin for the "order of the libertines", she's tasked with keeping a close watch on the "winter soldier". Going through a period of remission from his memory loss, she falls for him and a romance ensues, which doesn't last long. Hydra wants their super assassin back, and what hydra wants, hydra gets.Reactivated, he's assassinated an important member or the order, and her new assignment is to put him down permanently. She's never went up against an opponent such as him, super human speed and strength. Can she put aside her feelings for him, and successfully complete her mission?***** This is currently on hold -





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works of fiction at: LizzyLandon.com

PROLOGUE:

Gathered in a room inside of a safehouse, Steve rogers, Sam wilson, Natasha romanov and myself discuss the capture of the "winter soldier". 

I've intergrated myself into S.H.I.E.L.D's network, and the small circle of the Captain's. Having the gift of compulsion, I can temporarily persuade anyone to comply with my wishes or do my bidding. A convenient skill for my line of work.

"He's killed Fury, and im guessing that we're on the list for termination also." Says Sam, taking a seat he props his feet up on the table.

"Anyone besides me, who's not opposed to our using the buddy system?" I ask. 

"I can keep you safe." Says, Sam with a wink. 

"Can we stay on topic?" States the Captain. I've never seen him so irritated. He's found out who the"winter solider" is, and not only has he been distant, but when in the company of others, he's no longer meek and docile, but a snappish tyrant.

He's generally sweet, a gentleman, but too upright and patriotic for my taste. My mission is to garner information through the Captain, to locate James so that I can get close to him. Per my orders, i'm to be a glorified man-sitter, never have I ever.

So here I stand in the midst of my enemies, S.H.I.E.L.D's fun dummies. They know nothing of Hydra's operations inside of S.H.I.E.L.D, but being ignorant does not grant one immunity. They work for S.H.I.E.L.D, and are guilty by association.

"Fury". Says a startled Natasha, as he enters the room. His gaze falls on me, and i'm quick to go for my gun.

"Libertine!" Is the only word that's uttered from his mouth, as my guns are trained on him and Romanov. She's quick to the draw also, but not quick enough.

"Uh, uh... drop it, or daddy dearest gets it between the eyes. I say.

"What's going on?" Inquires the captain alarmed.

Looking from Fury to me, and then back to Fury, he nods his head in compliance. Her gun still aimed at me, I turn my aim from her to the Captain. 

"Sorry "Cap", it's nothing personal... just business is all." I say, my gaze still on Romanov. Reluctantly she withdraws her weapon. "Good, now that I have everyone's attention..."

"What do you want traitor?" In a second, my anger goes from zero to one hundred, and I fire a warning shot at Fury. The Captain goes for my gun, taking it from me in one smooth move. Swiftly manuvering myself around him, I bring him down with a kick to the back of his knees.

Sam's on his feet, and a bullet grazing his ear quickly reseats him. "Don't let her touch you!" Yells Fury, too late. My hand on his neck, his hands grasping mines goes limp. "Don't..." I say, warning Romanov from an attempt at going for her gun again. 

The Captain's physically and mentally strong, fighting my compulsion attack. "It's best to just give in, I don't want to scramble your mind. You're too gorgeous to become a human vegetable." His eyes going dull I have him, but hold on longer just for good measure.

"Somebody want to explain whats going on?" Asks Sam. "Stand." I direct Steve, and he does with my hand still attached to his neck. I should have left him on his knees. "Paloma Fury, a member of the "order of the libertines". Says Fury.

"Paloma Fury, as in Nick Fury?" Inquires Sam. "Yes, my daughter an embarrassment to her father and her country."

"You're the shame that I carry, it's a good thing that Ava no longer has to."

"You don't get to say her name, you don't have that right." He states angrily.

"Im sorry." Says Sam coming to his feet. "I don't mean to interrupt this touching family moment, but um... whats the "order of the libertines" and what do they want?"

"A gang of murderers." States Fury.

"An order of freethinkers and liberators." I counter.

"They're assassins, killing anyone that they perceive as a threat." Adds Romanov.

"The "order's" for the people, we protect their interests and rights. I state proudly.

"Where was the right in killing your mother?" His question hits home, and I let my guard down for just a second. I've maintained that she was responsible for the decisions that she made, that led up to her death. 

He didn't listen, I warned them both when the order was issued for their deaths. "I didn't kill her, you did."

"Hmm... but the question remains, what do you want?" He says, taking a seat.

"James Buchanan Barnes." I say.

"Don't we all." He retorts.


	2. Paloma

I've been following him, ever since he dragged the Captains body from the river. My spying has currently led me to the "Smithsonian institution", where James is visiting the "bucky" memorial. It's too soon to make myself known, and so I wait for the right moment.

Which never comes, I'm vexed that he's retreated to the mountains of Virginia. A recluse, only venturing out for monthly supplies. Not even a pet to keep him company. I'm starting to resent my job, when I decide on a course of action. I'm up at daybreak, hiking through the mountains, with just a backpack filled with a couple bottles of water, protein bars, a flashlight, lighter, knife and gun. Wanting to appear authentic, I've been at it for hours, and finishing off the last bottle of water, I make my way off of the trail.

"You're a long ways off the beaten track." His words give me pause, coming from behind me. I'm five feet from the door, and I want to kick myself for thinking that this would be easy. "Slowly..." He says, as I turn to face him. Five feet nine inches, brown eyes, shoulder length hair, a bionic arm, and a neutral countenance. He's even more attractive up close and personal.

"What do you want?"

"I got lost."

"Well the trails back that way." He says, with a nod of his head in the direction that I came from.

"If I can't find my way in the light, how am I supposed to in the dark?"

"That's not my problem."

I guess a pretty face doesn't get you that far nowadays, whatever happened to chivalry? To hell with being nice... "Look, there's a whole house right here, it's getting dark, I'm thirsty, hungry, and I'm not going anywhere until I've rested." In a blink, I'm pressed up against the door with a hand on the back of my head. "What the hell!" My backpack's stripped off of me, and a knee's pressed into my back as he goes through it. "You're not packed for hiking." The backpack's tossed at my feet as he releases me, my gun aimed at me. "I didn't plan on getting lost." I snap.

Scrutinizing me with a hard gaze, I'm trying not to lose my cool, from the way that he just manhandled me. "You're going to have to leave." He says, taking the clip and offering the gun back to me. "I'm not going anywhere, not till the morning." I say, taking the gun and gathering up my backpack. Another unnerving stare, before he walks past me into the house. "Your choice and just so you know, there's black bears and wild boars in these mountains."

Waking up, my backpack underneath my head, I stretch, and try to work the kinks out of my back. I can't believe that he left me outside all night. Getting my bearings, he exits the cabin, a bottle of water and two apples are dropped at my feet. "Don't be here when I return."

"You're a verifiable monster!" I shout to his retreating back, which halts his steps. Oh shit... Knowing his background, i'm expecting the worst. There's a tense moment of quietness, where i'm unsure of if i'll have to fight for my life or not...i'm relieved when he continues on. 

What the hell was I thinking coming out here.. "Fine, well screw you to!" I add, angry with myself for coming up with this uber fail plan. The damsel in distress act was never my forte. "Oh well... time for a shower and a decent meal." I say, watching him make his way to the woods.

He's back, with a bear and a few porcupines. I'm throughly disgusted, and hope against hope that, that was beef stew that I'd found in the fridge. No personal effects, just a couch, and a bookshelf, with a few books. A bed, dining table, and nothing more. What kind of existence is this? 

"I thought that I told you to leave." 

"If you want me gone, then I suggest..."

He's fast, but I anticipate his attack, and have my gun aimed at him, which doesn't deter him from his goal. Popping off two shots, he dodges them, knocking me back into the wall. His fist making a hole in the wall, where my head was, I latch onto his neck, coming up behind him. "What the hell was that?" He's on his knees, resisting my compulsion. "You just tried to punch me in the face!"

"I know...what you...are...."

"Yeah, and what is that?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D..." 

"Wrong... I'm Libertine..."


	3. James Buchanan Barnes

She's been here for weeks now, Paloma. Pretty, dark brown skin, and a smile that quickens my heartbeat. After our altercation, and her whatever she did to me wore off, she staked her claim, still refusing to leave. A Libertine, an assassin, an unorthodox one at that.

Assigned to keep tabs on me, she grew tired of the task... no excitement, and decided to try to get close to me. If getting close means moving in with your mark, and telling him that he's a mark... well then, it doesn't get any closer than that.

I could force her to leave, but if the truth be told, I like her company. It's nice having someone here with me, Miss. Muffet's actually somewhat useful. Cleaning, and preparing light meals, she's no Betty Crocker but what she can make is edible.

"When are you going back to civilization to get supplies?"

"In a week or two." 

"I'll be on my period by then."

"Nobody told you to come way out here with just water, a knife and a gun. You can go back at anytime, I'm not holding you here."

"Please, and risk losing you... nope."

"I'll be here when you get back."

"Like I trust you."

I'm unsuccessful in holding back a smile, she has that effect on me.

To be continued....


End file.
